El, Mi Dol
by Charly Land
Summary: Era pues aquel angelicalmente descarado niño una visión ardiente, un fruto prohibido…era un dulce pecado por el cual él estaría dispuesto a quemarse en el último circulo de los infiernos pero primero arderían juntos en la pasión y el desenfreno. (Dedicado a MagieAllie y Rouseiseky)
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojiny sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama y Lolita es del Genial Vladimir Nabokov…esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por Diversión…la trama es mía...todos los derechos de Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia:** Shota **,** Relación chico x chico. Eren x Levi, Mpreg, mucho Occ…

Os adoro chicas…

Por eso os traigo esta historia como un adelanto al Día del Amor…

Con amor.

Charly

 **Él, Mi Dol**

 _*"Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti"*_

 _*"Nos enamoramos simultáneamente, de una manera frenética, impúdica, agonizante"*_

 _ **Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov**_

La primera vez que lo vio le regalo la imagen más poderosa, caliente y a la misma vez angelical que él hubiera llegado a contemplar jamás, aquel niño – sí, un niño ¡Bendito y deseable niño! – estaba recostado sobre la grama del patio de aquella casona, las esparcidoras bañaban de gotitas cristalinas de agua a aquel cuerpo apenas cubierto por una camisa de mangas largas y que terminaba solo unos cuantos centímetros debajo de las nalgas, su cuerpo relajado estaba demasiado expuesto, aquel pedazo de tela parecía inexistente porque estaba tan húmedo que transparenciaba, incluso su también blanca ropa interior se podía notar….aquella visión le saco el aire de los pulmones y quiso boquear, pero fue el grito horrorizado de la madre del niño que lo despertó de su sueño…su letargo…su espejismo caliente, húmedo y erótico.

\- **Levi** – llamo la mujer enfadada – **Por todos los cielos haz el favor de ponerte algo encima.**

El niño solo le dedico una mirada de nada mientras se levantaba para después emprender una carrera alocada hacia la casona al ver el gesto de reproche tan marcado en el rostro de su progenitora.

Pero cuando justo estaba por entrar trabo su mano en la madera deteniéndose a la fuerza girando su cuerpo de tal manera que mientras las gotitas de su cabello volaban por el aire, su cuerpo se expuso elástico moviéndose con gracia y naturalidad - ¡Por los infiernos que caliente era esa criatura sin siquiera proponérselo! -.

\- **Quiero té blanco en la tarde madre** – aquello salió de esa boquita pequeña sonrosada y seductora con un tono de voz que dejo sin aire y sonrojado al hombre moreno, porque cuando termino de decir aquello había fijado su mirada en él, le guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta para luego morderse los labios provocativo y finalmente perderse puertas adentros.

\- _¡Es un descarado!_ – pensó embebido el hombre castaño.

 **\- Eren** – hablo un hombre maduro y con expresión adusta- **Vamos adentro tenemos cosas que hacer.**

\- **Si claro** – le soltó él.

Era pues él….Eren Jeager un hombre de 34 años a punto de cerrar el trato más importante de su vida, un contrato de alianza con las Corporaciones Ackerman´s, era él el idiota suicida más grande del mundo por que se había encandilado con el pequeño adolescente heredero de Kenny Ackerman y porque sabía tan seguro como que se iba a morir que ese niño lo había flechado de tal modo que él nunca se lo podría sacar de la cabeza.

Cuando la tarde cayo, Eren era el nuevo socio – aliado de Corporación Ackerman´s, la empresa controladora y dueña de todos los laboratorios de investigación genética y farmacológica más importantes del mundo entero, el contrato firmado beneficiaba tanto a la empresa de Kenny como a la de Eren, quien representaba a la familia Jeager como sucesor, lo único que le dejo una espina fue una clausula secreta en dicho contrato.

A partir de aquel día caluroso de verano Eren se volvió un visitante frecuente de la Casona Ackerman y todo por ver aunque sea unos minutos al adolescente de piel lechosa y labios rosas que lo había enloquecido. Descubrió que el muchachito era un genio en la escuela – que para gracia era un instituto femenino-, un campeón de artes marciales y también un grandísimo descarado que cada vez que se quedaban a solos le decía y hacia cosas insinuantes, aunque jamás había contacto físico Eren sentía que la sola presencia y voz de Levi le fundía la sangre en las venas derritiendo todo a su paso convirtiéndolo en una masa de materia sensitiva, receptiva pero tímida que no se atrevía a decirle una sola palabra al niñato precoz y aquella reacción parecía molestar al adolescente porque le había empezado a llamar "Mocoso castrado".

Pero fue una tarde de colores naranjas opacas que el juego erótico que le aseguraba un lugar junto a Satán comenzó, había llegado con la excusa de mostrarle a Kenny una propuesta de inversión "Genial" pero el hombre no estaba - eso él lo sabía - y aprovecho para buscar al adolescente….lo encontró cortando o más bien asesinando rosas, puesto que solo cortaba el muñón de las flores para dejarlas caer en el suelo y se quedaba únicamente con el rabillo lleno de espinas los cuales guardaba en un canasto, el chiquillo traía puesto unos short holgados de color negro y una camisola verde mente, estaba mascando una goma de mascar con los auriculares puesto, parecía perdido, no podía ver sus ojos puesto que estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol en forma de corazón.

\- **Pequeño Levi** – le llamo suave y cariñoso pero lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara aun con esos auriculares puestos, el adolescente volvió a su mirada a él y se quitó aquellos aparatitos del oído, le hizo un gesto de fastidio pero luego se acercó a él.

\- **Mi viejo no está, mocoso castrado** – le soltó sin miramientos.

\- **Ya lo note, pequeño Levi** – dijo lo último burlón – **Pero pensé que podía invitarte a un helado** – le sonrió conciliador.

Y Levi le regalo una de esas muy suyas sonrisas coquetas y atrevidas – **Quiero de Chocolate** – soltó.

 _*"Dol, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía…"*_

Fue ese día que probo por primera vez aquellos dulces labios con el sabor del helado de chocolate en un parque solitario, se habían devorado la boca hasta quedarse sin aire, y Eren pensó que para que aquella criatura fuera solo un muchachito de doce años con un metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura a pies descalzos, era demasiado bueno y atrevido besando, porque el roce descarado que le hacía con la lengua en el interior de su boca era de alguien profesional, y un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho - ¿Con cuántos más lo había hecho ya? – pensó.

Después de aquella vez cada ocasión que se encontraban en la casa y a escondidas de los ojos de la servidumbre pero principalmente de los progenitores del adolescente, ellos se besaban con fuego, con ardor…pero cada vez que Eren intentaba llegar más lejos el muchachito se le escapaba de las manos y no lo volvía a ver hasta la próxima llegada.

Había veces que Eren pensaba que el niño jugaba con él y otras que en las que pensaba que aquella criatura era una víctima de sus años, sus experiencias y sus fantasías, la verdad es que era más bien que los dos eran víctimas de la necesidad…la de Levi: evitar la soledad que le dejaban sus progenitores por sus constantes viajes y la de Eren: amar a alguien hasta que le doliera, porque él a sus 34 años jamás había amado alguien de tal manera y a veces se creía un tanto inhumano…era en tanto que los dos se buscaban por humanidad porque la humanidad siempre busca compañía.

Y eso lo descubrió una madrugada en la que el abogado de la familia Ackerman le llamo para decirle que los padres de Levi habían muerto en un asalto…Levi era ahora su responsabilidad total – ahí estaba la cláusula secreta del contrato- , le sorprendió mucho no verlo llorar, permaneció con la cara impertérrita mientras los cuerpos eran cubiertos de tierra y flores…pero sus labios permanecieron sellados durante más de diez días, para el onceavo día amaneció abrazado a su cuerpo con las mejillas húmedas…había llegado a su habitación con los pies descalzos y el camisón blanco que usaba de piyama descorrido por los hombros, no le dijo nada pero él entendió, le abrió los brazos y lo arrullo hasta que el niño se durmió.

Los días siguientes Levi volvió a ser ese niño precoz que él conoció, pero más atrevido, lo espiaba mientras se bañaba, usaba sus camisas como atuendo diario y eso no ayudaban en nada cuando utilizaba posiciones sugerentes, le saltaba a los brazos para comerle los labios cada dos por tres que se encontraban en los pasillos y dormía en su cama todas las noches, pero jamás le dejaba que sus manos se adentraran en sus ropas para acariciar esa piel blanca, sedosa, atrayente… y Eren estaba que explotaba…porque solo en sus sueños podía tener aquel cuerpo adolescente en crecimiento debajo de él gimiendo mientras el lamia besaba cada tramo de piel, dejando senderos de marcas rojiza y saliva…y el placer ¡Oh placer ardiente! Le quemaba las entrañas y la mente pero solo eran sueños, sueños que el anhelaba cumplir pero no quería lastimar aquel ser que realmente solo estaba abrumado por la soledad y la tristeza.

Pero esa percepción cambio una noche que el muchachito recibió la visita de un viejo amigo de la Familia Ackerman…Erwin Smith…un hombre rubio, alto e imponente, uno de los mayores inversionistas en los proyectos de avance genético de la corporación Ackerman, había llegado a darle las condolencias y se quedó a la cena, mientras eso pasaba Eren quiso matar al tipo, porque Levi se mostraba tan naturalmente confiado hablando con el tipo además que le brindaba esas sonrisitas coquetas que él pensaba eran solo suyas, para cuando se despidieron el abrazo tan jodidamente apretado que le dio, mas ese beso tan cerca de los labios hizo de Eren un volcán furioso que prefirió encerrarse en su habitación y no hablarle por varios días al adolescente….lo echo incluso de su habitación que el niño casi formo un berrinche por tal acto pero él siguió ignorándolo.

Fue exactamente el día del cumpleaños número trece del muchachito que Eren entendió mejor las cosas.

No había ido a buscarle, aquel niñato precoz por su propio pie fue él que acudió nuevamente a su recamara con la expresión furiosa y aquel camisón blanco que tan deseable lo hacía ver.

\- **¿Por qué me ignoras, mocoso castrado?** – Le ladro – ¿ **Estas celoso del Sr. Smith?**

\- **Yo no estoy celoso de nada** – le dijo como si nada pero la verdad por dentro estaba fúrico porque no le gusto que le dijera con tal respeto _señor_ al imbécil ese– **Yo soy tu tutor legal no tu pareja Levi** – soltó sin dedicarle una mirada desde su posición de lectura en aquel sillón de cuero oscuro.

Y el aura de Levi se oscureció, con los puños apretados se lanzó hacia él para darle un derechazo que le rompió el labio y envió al suelo al hombre moreno, que en su aturdimiento no pudo ver el movimiento del adolescente hasta que este sujeto su rostro para tomar sus labios en beso tan ardorosamente apasionado que le quemo la piel a Eren.

Cuando se separó de él con un hilillo de saliva aun uniéndolos y esa maldita sonrisa tan provocativa y sensual fue cuando algo dentro de Eren se desbordo.

\- **Ahora si ya dejaras de ign…-** no pudo terminar porque Eren volvió a estampar sus labios a los suyos de tal manera que lo dejo sin aire, utilizando la ventaja de su altura y contextura lo levanto en vilo para aventarlo sobre la cama.

\- **Voy a follarte hasta matarte*** – le soltó caliente.

\- **Maldito mocoso estúpido, menuda palabra más fea** – le dijo asustado porque sabía que significaba aquello **– Ni siquiera te atrevas** – le amenazó con su peor mirada.

\- **Oh pequeño Levi! Tus amenazas me excitan** – le dijo en un susurro ardiente.

Se lanzó contra él y Levi se resistió. Pero fue tan inútil como luchar contra la muerte porque Eren era más alto…más fuerte y estaba tan encandilado que nada lo detendría.

\- **¡Eren no!** – chillo espantado pero no lloraba…aunque pronto lo haría - **Maldito mocoso no lo hagas** – forcejea más– **Lo siento Eren…solo estaba jugando….Smith no me gusta** – y la boca de Eren lo silencia con un nuevo beso que solo dura unos segundos por que el niño aparta la cara – **Basta Eren** – empieza a sollozar – **mis compañeras de clases…ellas me dijo que lo hiciera…que provocara al que me gustara….PARA EREN!..Soy Virgen…soy virgen…Eren no lo hagas….SOY VIRGEN!** \- un grito estrangulado, de terror y su cuerpo se sacude cuando siente los botones del camisón volar por el aire y su ropa interior desgarrada por las grandes manos de aquel hombre moreno, la boca ansiosa se estampa contra sus sonrosados pezones succionándolos y Levi se sacude más mientras llora a lagrima viva, entonces Eren se detiene, el llanto abundante y ahogado de Levi lo mata….se aparta horrorizado de sus actos y Levi se hace bolita sobre la cama con el cuerpo tembloroso.

Era en verdad un ser despreciable y depravado….mira que ensuciar a tan bella criatura.

Su cuerpo se derrumba y su mente se atropella de culpa, arrepentimiento y tristeza…no puede…no puede seguir en ese lugar…no puede seguir escuchando aquel llanto que le quiebra el corazón y entonces escapa…escapa lejos de ese cuerpo asustado, lejos de esa habitación que presencio lo peor de si…lejos de todo.

Y vuelve una semana después, con el rostro demacrado y el corazón en las manos…quiero disculparse como es debido…dejarse golpear si es preciso….pero el niño ha desaparecido….nadie puede decirle donde está, lo único que saben es que desapareció la misma noche que él salió corriendo de la casona como si su vida dependiera de eso, entonces comienza una búsqueda implacable, angustiada y extensiva pero nada…un año…un año y nada…su niño ha desaparecido…piensa las cosas más horribles…incluso que su cuerpecito sin vida puede estar sin vida por algún rincón de aquella gran ciudad o del mundo….

Entonces un hombre viejo, alto de piel oscura aparece con un volante de los tantos que ha colgado en todas parte para que alguien le diga si lo ha visto…él hombre de rostro sereno dice haber visto al niño en una bonita casona con azucenas…le dijo que parecía bien aunque triste…el agradece y le da una suma de dinero como recompensa pero el hombre declina…alegando que cuando los padres aman tanto a sus hijos como para tener el estado que tiene Eren bien vale la pena dar cualquier dato sin esperar nada a cambio.

Y Eren se sube a su auto azul oscuro con la dirección de aquel lugar grabado en la mente…conduce…conduce…acelera mucho hasta que llega y entonces lo ve…ahí esta él igual que aquella vez que lo invito a un helado de chocolate…como aquella vez que probo por primera vez sus labios…esta vez está cortando azucenas pero lo hace con delicadeza….tiene lentes de sol y un atuendo que cubre todo su cuerpo…una camisa enorme azul de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros…pero esta descalzo.

De pronto una voz llama al niño desde adentro pero este no responde…entonces sale…es Erwin Smith que trae unos vasos de limonada…el hombre rubio se percata de su presencia y la sorpresa se pinta en su rostro entonces Levi reacciona…se quita los lentes de sol y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Eren se acerca despacio como un animal herido buscando refugio… el niño retrocede…pero Eren sigue avanzando y extiende sus brazos y libera unas palabras.

\- **Levi por favor…por favor…veinte…veinticinco pasos a mi auto…solo esos Levi…da esos pasos…perdóname….volvamos a empezar…te amo Levi** – pero el niño hace un gesto de negación y lo ratifica con sus palabra.

\- **No** –

\- **Por favor Levi…vuelve conmigo….ven a vivir conmigo…creare un nuevo Dios y le agradeceré con gritos desgarradores si me das una esperanza microscópica** …- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y entonces el niño se derrumba aun negando abrazándose a si mismo.

Es este acoso el final mi amado Levi…es esta nuestra despedida fatal…aunque te rehúses a venir conmigo….perdóname…te amo…te amo como nunca a nadie podre amar.

Y Eren da dos pasos atrás…no puede más…es esta su condena y sabe en su corazón que es lo mejor para el niño, hace un gesto de un beso con las manos y la extiende para que el viento lo lleve hasta su amor…su ángel….y los ojos de Levi se desbordan en llanto.

Llegamos al final señoritas.

 ***** Esto significaba las citas del libro de Lolita – Que Nabokov acaricia no escribe…¡Que hombre!

Bien ahora sí...como ya vieran las cosas aquí terminaron un poquis mal...bien esto se los os dejare a votación...esta historia puede terminar aquí o puedo subirles el segundo capítulo que tengo preparado...que si vosotros decidid que quieren otro final...- porque este también se puede tomar como tal- lo subiré solo que os advierto este otro capítulo seria MA+ (Barracus)...si, lleno de desenfreno...y toda la pesca, que Charly es intensa y no se mide...pero no os preocupéis que no mancha…solo erotismo para divertirse….erotismo puro y todo eso…no salpica bueno no tanto….solo que saldrían un poquito más pervertidas nenas…pero eso como dije será votación vuestra...entonces ustedes deciden este final o el final súper caliente y digamos que feliz de la historia...bien se los dejo a vuestro criterio.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojiny sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del terrible, cruel pero adorado Hajime Isayama y Lolita es del Genial Vladimir Nabokov…esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por Diversión…la trama es mía...todos los derechos de Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia:** Shota **,** Relación chicoxchico. Eren x Levi, Mpreg, mucho Occ…

Bien chicas…gracias por los comentarios, os traigo el segundo capitulo y el desenlace final…pero por solicitud de una linda señorita – Clarissa – habrá un epilogo.

Espero les guste y… Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad – atrasado – Os adoro a todas…

Con amor

Charly

 **Capítulo II**

 _ ***"Siempre puede uno contar con un asesino para una prosa fantástica"***_

 _ ***"Ningún hombre logra jamás el crimen perfecto; el azar, sin embargo,**_ p _ **uede lograrlo"**_

Y Eren da la vuelta, camina los veinticinco pasos más difíciles de su vida, cada paso le rompe un poco más el corazón, con la cara ahora húmeda de lágrimas se sube a su auto, el suspiro que libera al encender el motor es tan lastimero que le provoca más llanto, pero nada puede hacer, el niño ha tomado su decisión y aunque puede obligarlo – porque es el derecho legal que le brindaron los progenitores del menor ¡Oh pobres inocentes! - a ir con él no lo hará porque le dará esa libertad a su pequeño….porque lo ama y nunca más lo someterá a nada, suficiente ha tenido de esta basura de vida aquella bella criatura como para someterle a sus deseos….lo ama tanto y desea su felicidad.

\- **Ojala volvieras, volvieras pronto a mi lado** –ruega dirigiéndose a un Dios prestado y la lagrimas bajan más, el auto empieza a moverse, pero su alma se queda clavada a aquel lugar donde ahora permanecerá su amor, cuando esta por dar la vuelta a la esquina…sus traidores oídos escuchan una voz lejana…y por alguna indicación divina o demoniaca gira su cabeza, entonces ve por los retrovisores a su niño, su niño está corriendo para alcanzarlo y la voz se vuelve nítida para él.

\- **¡EREN!** – grita, si es posible se quedaría sin aliento pero debe alcanzarlo…debe hacerlo.

El chirrido de las llantas por frenar tan violentamente inunda los oídos de Levi, Eren baja dos segundos después importándole poco dejar la puerta abierta y el motor encendido, recorre en una carrera loca la distancia que lo separa de su niño, de su amor, cuando lo alcanza lo suspende en sus brazos y sus piernas ceden, la emoción de alivio de felicidad – tristeza lo inunda, caen enrollados en un abrazo, Levi parece ahogarse entre hipidos mientras se aferra a la camisa blanca de algodón de Eren y el mayor solo puede apretar más el abrazo, no lo dejaría ir…no podría hacerlo ya.

\- **Eren, Eren** – solloza el adolescente – **Llévame…llévame contigo…llévame lejos, lejos…antes que él lo sepa…antes que se caiga nuestro mundo** – gimotea.

Eren siente una punzada de rabia contra sí, contra aquel hombre rubio porque eso último que dijo su pequeño no le gusto…pero por el momento lo dejara pasar….solo por el momento…se levanta y carga en vilo al niño que enrosca sus bracitos en su cuello escondiendo su rostro húmedo en el pecho del moreno.

Suben al auto y Eren acomoda al niño en el asiento de copiloto, le coloca el cinturón de seguridad y el motor arranca.

La noche ha llegado cerrando un cielo nublado que ni estrellas tendría hoy….es un día funesto, pues esa noche Eren dejaría toda su humanidad…ha vuelto a la "Casa de las azucenas" – piensa irónico – dentro de sus ropas un revolver, llega hasta la puerta y el timbre repica, un minuto después un hombre alto muy alto y con bigote abre la puerta, hace un gesto con la nariz como si le olisqueara para luego verlo mal, Eren mira como la mano del hombre se aprieta sobre la madera de la puerta como si se estuviera conteniendo para golpearlo, pero entonces la voz de Erwin Smith resuena de fondo.

\- **Mike** – le llama al hombre de bigote – **Déjale que pase, que entre el "papaíto de Levi" para que nos conozcamos** – el sarcasmo bailando en las palabras.

Y Eren entra, ve al hombre rubio de ojos azules con una copa de alcohol –vodka tal vez – en las manos, lleva solo una bata puesta y esta descalzo sentado sobre un mullido sofá caoba.

\- **Dígame Sr. Jeager viene a agradecerme por cuidar a su protegido, lo he hecho muy bien incluso le enseñe unas cositas que podrían servirle en un futuro** – suelta una risilla fastidiosa a consideración de Eren – **Es un chico inteligente, que aprende rápido, no sabe que buen niño es** – finaliza para tomar un trago de su copa.

Eren siente que la sangre le hierve pero su rostro no demuestra sus sentimientos.

\- **No** – contesta contundente el moreno – **Vine a matarlo** – le suelta sin más.

Los ojos azules se agrandan y sus cejas se levantan pero luego la risa estrepitosa inunda el lugar.

\- **¿Pero qué estupidez dice?** – Suelta entre risas – **Venga hombre, que el niño era un descarado y estaba caliente yo solo le di lo que usted no le dio** – la risa apagándose.

La cara de Eren sigue tan impertérrita pero entonces saca el revólver de sus ropas y le apunta a la cabeza al hombre rubio.

\- **Dije que vine a matarlo y lo hare** – dice frio – **Vengare el dolor y el honor de mi pequeño.**

Mike sale de una puerta y corre hacia a la escena dispuesto a intervenir, subyugar a Eren…entonces un cañonazo se libera en la habitación y Mike Zackarius cae en un charco de sangre con los sesos escurriéndoseles por el agujero que dejo la bala al atravesarle el cráneo, y Erwin libera un grito espantado, Eren ni siquiera parpadea, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo caído para luego dirigirlos al rubio que lo mira con temor.

\- **Yo no lo toque** – le dice con voz temblorosa – **Soy impotente** – le dice en defensa pero Eren no baja el revólver sino que le vuelve a apuntar – **Yo solo quería una familia e hicimos un trato, mi silencio por su permiso** – levanta las manos en una mueca de rendición.

\- **¿A que lo obligaste cerdo?, confiesa** – su voz es pesada, afilada y letal – **Habla y te daré una muerte igual de rápida que a ese tipo.**

 **\- Experimentación humana –** le dice mientras sus ojos buscan una salida pero la sombra que proyecta Eren parece la de un titán que lo tiene acorralado – **Modificación genética, embarazo masculino** – suelta mientras su cuerpo empieza a temblar – **él está creciendo aún era tiempo para que pudiera ser modificado y cuando llegara el momento lo inseminaríamos para probar la teoría, yo obtendría mi familia, él mi silencio eterno y la libertad** – los temblores aumentan al ver como la cara de Eren se desfigura en rabia.

\- **Bastardo…eres un cerdo** – la voz rasposa por la ira – **él no es un objeto** – le grita colérico – **Lo lastimaste, lo abusaste** – le ladra.

\- **Ya te dije que no…el aún sigue virgen** – le confiesa – **solo era una broma no le hice nada, estoy acabado en el sexo, yo solo quería una familia.**

\- **Por eso lo raptaste…lo dañaste** – las manos de Eren se aprietan en puños hasta dejar los nudillos blanco.

\- **Yo no lo rapte…yo lo salve de un depravado pervertido** –le grita con una la voz moteada de terror – **Pero él se había enamorado de ti y me dijo que si aceptaba el trato para que yo no te denunciara.**

Eren siente una punzada en el corazón ¿acaso también aquello que había vivido Levi era su culpa?...los moretones por golpes y pinchazos de agujas que reventaron las venas y que el descubrió en el blanquecino cuerpo mientras lo arropaban eran testigo silenciosos del dolor que había vivido su pequeño, y era ¿su culpa?

\- **¿Dónde están?** – le demanda.

\- **¿Qué cosas?** – pregunta Smith confundido, atemorizado.

\- **Todos los datos que recolectaste sobre esa investigación** – Eren sabe que cualquier científico haría anotaciones de sus descubrimientos y no quiere que encuentren rastros de Levi en esa casa si las cosas se complican – **Anda entrégamelo** – le ordena con los ojos afilados, rabiosos.

\- **Me perdonaras si te los doy** – le pregunta esperanzado.

\- **Tal vez** – le dice Eren.

Erwin lo conduce por un pasillo secreto, que ocultan otros más, hasta el final de todos ellos hay una puerta roja, el hombre rubio abre la puerta con una llave que lleva colgando del cuello y entran, lo que ve ahí deja mudo un momento a Eren, hay varios aparatos de control, tubos de ensayo y otras chucherías, pero de todo un cuartecillo de vidrio es lo que más le llama la atención, en aquel lugar con cámaras de vigilancia hay una cama y al lado un montoncito de ropa, ¿Acoso su niño dormía allí?, la rabia lo inunda otra vez, sus ojos se vuelven a posar en la figura del otro hombre que saca varias carpetas, discos, pendrive de entre los cajones.

\- **Tómalos es todo, este era el experimento piloto** \- le suelta mientras le entrega las carpetas que Eren recibe sin bajar el arma, los revisa y entonces ve las fotos – en algunas Levi se ve forcejando -, los datos…el maldito experimento estaba completado y una fecha resaltada en rojo le hace hervir la sangre fundiéndola en ira pura…en un mes lo iban a inseminar….Levi estaría listo para tal cosa.

\- **Borra también los datos de la computara** – le ordena.

\- **No dejo nada en las computadoras, no confió en eso, pueden jaquearlas** – le confiesa, la voz ahora parece indicar un poco más de tranquilidad pero esta receloso.

Eren baja el arma y Erwin suelta un suspiro aliviado, dos segundos más tarde la segunda denotación del revolver resuena mientras el cuerpo del rubio cae al piso con un balazo directo al corazón.

Eren sale un momento de la casa y se dirige al auto…mete la documentación en la guantera, y saca de la cajuela un botellón de gasolina…vuelve a entrar y rocía toda la casa con la sustancia, no había servidumbre así que nada lo detendría….cuando va en el auto a ya varios metros, la casa estalla en pedazos detrás de él.

\- **En los infiernos nos veremos Smith** – suelta sin remordimientos.

Cuando vuelve a la Casona Ackerman lo primero que hace es ir al bosquecillo que rodea la propiedad y debajo de un robusto sauce entierra el revólver, luego entra arrastrándolos pies- tiene el alma cansada - sube hasta su habitación, prende la chimenea y lanza todos los documentos de la investigación a las llamas…suelta un suspiro adolorido y sus ojos se voltean para contemplar a la pequeña bolita que duerme en su cama…el rostro aun infantil esta sereno, sus labios entreabiertos liberan su cálido aliento...

Luego de una rápida ducha y de haberse puesto una pijama Eren se sube a la cama, envuelve entre sus brazos a Levi, que medio despierta y lo abraza, Eren entierra su nariz en los cabellos azabaches aspirando el aroma limpio, fresco que le recuerda a una lluvia pacífica cae en un sueño profundo compartido con su pequeño.

 _*"¡Mi chèreDol! Quiero protegerte, querido, de todos los horrores que ocurren a los niños bajo los cobertizos, en los caminos y, ay, commevous le saveztrop bien, magentille, en los bosquecillos, durante el más austero de los veranos. A toda costa he de ser tu guardián"*_

En los días siguientes las cosas toman un rumbo sereno, como pintados por una tranquilidad de ensueño, las tardes cálidas de verano compartiendo un buen té en el porche de la casa mientras se mecen en una banca columpio…Levi suele recostarse sobre las piernas de Eren mientras él le sonríe…en la noche duermen juntos….duermen abrazados muy abrazados….Durante el día Eren ha tomado la costumbre de llevar de paseo al adolescente y comprarle todo lo que este le pida, aunque Levi no es un codicioso caprichoso como la mayoría de los adolescentes, suele ser estricto con lo que quiere que le compre…y Eren suele reírse cuando el chiquillo infla los mofletes cuando no logran encontrar lo que él quiere y ha visto en esas revistas tontas para personitas de su edad.

Levi ha dejado ser ese adolescente descarado que Eren conoció o eso pensaba hasta que un día que él tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios el niño corre hasta él bajando las escaleras alocadamente pare encajársele como mono y besarle los labios en un gesto acalorado que deja sin aliento a Eren, luego el chiquillo se baja de él y regresa sobre sus pasos a la habitación dedicándole una sonrisilla coqueta y Eren queda mudo con las sensaciones quemándole, pero reacciona, sonríe y se marcha, en una semana estará de vuelta, Levi estará seguro él lo sabe, la casona ahora es una fortaleza.

El día que regresa la casa esta silenciosa, la punzada de miedo que le atraviesa el pecho lo hace temblar….empieza a buscar primero en su habitación, la cocina, el sótano pero nada…Levi no está…pero entonces recuerda…la habitación clausurada de los padres de Levi….corre escaleras arriba y ahí lo encuentra, trae puesta una de sus camisas…le queda tan larga de las mangas que se descorren de sus hombros…además deja al descubierto en demasía las lechosas piernas…el adolescente está sentado sobre la cama y le mira con ojos inocentes, pero le extiende su mano y Eren avanza hasta él….el niño se levanta toma la mano morena y lo incita a sentarse sobre una mecedera mientras él se sienta sobre sus caderas….el corrientazo eléctrico que recorre el cuerpo de Eren por tal acción se intensifica cuando el adolescente se empieza a remecerse sobre él, toma sus manos y las obliga a enroscarse en sus pequeñas caderas, el movimiento de ida y venida calientan la sangre de Eren, que se muerde los labios para que los gemidos que nacen en su garganta no salgan y espanten a Levi, pero este parece que quiere _eso_ puesto que se voltea y busca los labios del mayor, los labios se mueven suaves en un beso de ternura, amor.

 _*"Me es difícil expresar con fuerza adecuada esa llamarada, ese estremecimiento, ese impacto de apasionada anagnórisis"*_

El adolescente detiene sus movimientos…se levanta y sus ojos azul grisáceos se quedan contemplando al hombre castaño, una sonrisilla traviesa nace en esa bella faz….se arrodilla ante él y le baja la cremallera del pantalón…Eren da un respingo cuando las manos pequeñas y blancas toman su miembro para acariciarlo.

\- **No Levi, no** – le suplica ahogado.

\- **¿Por qué no?** – la sonrisa se mantiene – **Yo quiero** – le dice y abre su boquita para meter aquel pedazo de carne entre sus labios.

Un gemido – gruñido de placer se libera en el aire, mientras el castaño se aferra a los brazos de la mecedora ¡Oh dulce placer!...Eren se obnubila cuando el niño empieza a lamer su miembro como si fuera uno de esos helados de chocolate que tanto adora, lo saca y lo mete de su boca mientras usa sus manitas para acariciarle los muslos y el pecho.

\- **Levi para** – le dice estremeciéndose – **Para** – su voz entrecortada, está por correrse y no quiere manchar esa boquita tan bella, pero el adolescente no le obedece sino que intensifica la caricia y Eren no puede detenerse, su semilla caliente es expulsada de su cuerpo llenando la boca rosácea que se aparta al sentirse invadido…una pequeña tos se escucha en la habitación.

\- **Buff…que raro sabe** – dice el niño con el líquido blanquecino escurriéndole de las comisuras porque ha tragado la mayoría – **Pero salió mucho, así que te gusto ¿verdad?**

Y la visión ardiente que le regala a Eren le calienta todo el cuerpo.

\- **Si Levi, si me gusto** – le concede – **me gustó mucho**.

Entonces el niño sonríe victorioso, se levanta y empieza a desabrochar los botones de la blanca camisa, hasta quedar desnudo ante Eren.

\- **Eren** – le llama mientras le ve con ojos cariñosos y ansiosos – **Tómame…rómpeme y hazme sangrar…es un privilegio que solo es tuyo.**

Y el cuerpo de Eren tiembla de excitación y calor sus manos pican por acariciar aquella piel, aquel cuerpo tan deseable….amar a su precioso niño, fundirse con él y volverse uno con su amor, pero la razón lo golpea…Levi es aún demasiado joven y no debe ser mancillado…no debe porque no quiere corromper a un inocente…ha cometido un error al haber permitido lo anterior.

- **No puedo Levi** – le dice y oculta sus ojos en su flequillo.

Y Levi tuerce el gesto, se sube sobre él y sujeta las grandes manos entre las suyas para después estamparlas sobre su piel.

- **Tómame Eren** – le dice – **Demuéstrame tu amor.**

\- **Levi, mi pequeño** – le suplica – **no hagas esto con tu viejito, mira que te puedo lastimar.**

\- **Eso, eso quiero** – le dice – **que me lastimes…que me marques como tuyo…solo tú…solo tú** – las mejillas se le encienden – **Te amo Eren.**

Y Eren ya no se puede detener, carga al niño entre sus brazos y sus pies se mueven hasta la cama donde caen mientras se besan con fuego ardoroso.

 _*"Yo me empecinaba en mi paraíso escogido: Un paraíso cuyos cielos tenían el color de las llamas infernales, pero con todo un paraíso. Ya todo estaba listo, El menor placer bastaría para poner en libertad todo paraíso"*_

Lo aplasta contra el colchón, le muerde el cuello y se abandona a sus deseos…sus manos recorren de arriba abajo el pecho, las piernas y el vientre…su boca reparte besos por toda la piel en un camino caliente que termina en aquella boca pequeña con sabor a menta…los besos son tan seguidos que el poco aire que entra por los pulmones no es suficiente pero tampoco impedimento para seguir besándose.

\- **Mi Levi…mi niño…mi amado** – susurra Eren una y otra vez.

Y Levi solo suelta suspiros acalorados.

Eren hace saltar los botones de su propia camisa al separar la tela violentamente…se saca los pantalones en un dos por tres…es que ansía tanto sentir su piel desnuda contra la de su pequeño amante que lo mira fascinado con las mejillas ardiente.

\- **Me gustas Eren…me gustas mucho** \- le dice mientras recorre con sus deditos el fornido abdomen.

Eren besa desde el empeine hasta los muslos para terminar en el centro del cuerpo del menor, y su vista analiza sin prisas toda la hermosura en florecimiento…observa una tenue sombra sobre el miembro erecto y en desarrollo…se trata pues de los primeros vestigios del nacimiento del vello púbico, la prueba innegable de que su pequeño está creciendo.

No puede evitar imaginarse a su Levi creciendo, convirtiéndose en una beldad sin igual, cautivando a todos aquellos que le lleguen a observar alguna vez.

\- **Tanta belleza** – ronronea y libera su aliento cálido sobre la zona más sensible de Levi causándole un estremecimiento y entonces lo prueba mientras el adolescente da un gritito de puro placer, sintiendo la entrepierna ser devorada por su boca, en una succión hábil y hambrienta.

Las imágenes de la felación que le dio Levi siguen fresca y son tan vividas que lo alientan a seguir con su trabajo.

La piel le arde en necesidad de tomar sin contemplaciones a aquel cuerpo…Eren ha tenido varias experiencias sexuales…bastantes a decir verdad…pero nunca ha tenido a una virgen entre sus brazos…su amado niño lo es…por lo tanto debe tener más tacto y calma.

Respira y libera a Levi de su boca, el niño gime en descontento meciendo las caderas buscando más de aquella caricia, Eren suelta una risilla y desciende al lugar que tanto anhela poseer, lo saborea y Levi se estremece violentamente mientras sus manitas se aferran al cabello castaño con la mirada perdida en el techo, la lengua del moreno se hunde entre la carne rosácea del niño y este lloriquea de placer al sentir la intromisión húmeda y dulce en ese lugar tan íntimo e inexplorado de su cuerpo.

Y Eren sabe que ya no puede esperar más…ambos no pueden esperar más. Retoma el camino de vuelta, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar nuevamente esa boca que le ha brindado tanto deleite y sus manos abren las blancas piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

Levi es tan hermoso, fuerte, débil y frágil al mismo tiempo…es un sueño de cuento de hadas…es demasiada perfección en este mundo podrido.

\- **Te amo Eren…tómame** – le dice con la voz entrecortada por el placer y Eren sonríe, la punta de su miembro roza la entrada del menor.

Sus ojos están conectados arrastrando a ambos a un mágico encanto.

Entonces Eren empuja las caderas, hundiéndose en la tierna carne de un solo embiste y Levi profiere un gritito de dolor, su cuerpo tiembla al sentirse invadido despojado de su pureza, le punza demasiado, sus músculos forzados a expandirse tratan de adaptarse al intruso que palpita caliente en su interior.

La expresión de dolor de Levi es inmaculada y le da un aspecto tan maravilloso y deseable que Eren se derrite de placer al saber el único en verla, en probarla en consumirse en ella.

Eren sale de un tirón y se vuelve a hundir, los labios de Levi tiemblan y el llanto se libera pero sus bracitos y piernas atrapan el cuerpo moreno, no lo soltara quiere fundirse con él.

Las embestidas empiezan lentas, pausadas pero se vuelven rápidas y fuertes al pasar los minutos, sus bocas se unen en besos interminables, la energía arrolladora de ambos hace rechinar la cama, la resistencia comienza a decaer, los calambres en sus espaldas bajas y el vientre les indica a ambos que están por terminar, Eren se empuja más adentro con estocadas profundas y certeras que tocan un punto en el cuerpo de Levi que lo hace gritar de puro goce, atrás ha quedado el dolor.

Levi se retuerce y gime meciendo las caderas al mismo ritmo de Eren ansiando algo que desconoce que nunca ha probado, tiembla frenético al sentir un tirón en su entrepierna y un líquido viscoso que moja su vientre mientras su mente se desconecta perdiéndose en el espacio, elevándole, regalándole la posibilidad de volar entre el placer y el amor, y el orgasmo es devastador para Eren, la paredes del interior de Levi se cierran en torno a su sexo, estrujándolo enérgicamente causándole un estremecimiento que vuelve lava ardiente su sangre…corriendo tan rápido por su cuerpo y entonces se libera derramando su semen en el interior de su niño…su precioso niño.

Y su esperma marca a aquel niño como suyo…eternamente suyo, su cuerpo cae sobre el pechito blanquecino y sus labios lo recorren, los espasmos placenteros hacen temblar ambos cuerpo…entonces nota el pecho del menor subir y bajar errático brindándole la excitante visión de los pezones rosados erectos tan apetecibles como fresas, los atrapa y los muerde marcándolos también, el niño suelta un gritillo porque aquello aumenta su sensación post-orgásmica y Eren suelta una risilla porque su niño es tan receptivo que provoca que su miembro se vuelva a erguir aun el interior del menor.

Sus cuerpos se vuelven a fundir esa danza erótica y cargada de amor…dos…tres o cuatro veces más hasta que sus energías se drenan.

Entonces Levi queda boqueando, sudado con el olor de Eren en el cuerpo, mientras el hombre moreno queda laxo, satisfecho sobre y dentro del cuerpo del azabache.

¡Oh pequeño Levi de mis carnes y mis entretelas eres ahora completamente mío!

 _*"Nos queríamos con amor prematuro, con la violencia que a menudo destruye vidas adultas"*_

 **Notas finales** : Habéis visto mis señoritas, mi Levi se quedo con su Eren – ¡Y que quedada! Que los dos tuvieron un encuentro prendido….como aclaratoria yo solo he tomado esos aires descarados de las adolescentes que se describen en el libro porque mi Levi no es un flojo que anda saltándole a los brazos para comérselo a besos a cualquiera, solo a Eren y porque él también se había enamorado a primera vista de nuestro castañito, además tome algunas de las escenas descritas por Nabokov– que son candentes y me han tocado – venga que quise hacer la cosa erótica - poética y me salió esto…espero en verdad les guste…nos vemos en el epilogo.

A que Charly se puso intensa ¿verdad? – Muchas gracias por leer.

Os adoro de verdad.

Dejadme un review que eso me alienta a vivir…puede ser un tomatazo o una galleta.

 **Con amor**

 **Charly**


	3. Epilogo

Hola nenas su Charly ha vuelto…les traigo lo prometido.

A todas las que leen mis historias un millón de gracias…espero que les guste lo que escribí…las veo abajito.

Con amor

Charly

 **Epilogo**

 _ ***"De repente estábamos locamente, torpemente, desvergonzadamente, agónicamente enamorados el uno del otro"***_

 _ ***"Quiero que vivas conmigo, que mueras conmigo, que hagas todo conmigo"***_

Lo contempla orgulloso como un padre lo haría pero también anhelante como un amante porque el porte y los ademanes que hace al hablar le llenan, lo sucumben en recuerdos eróticos y llenos de calor…su pequeño Levi...se ha graduado a los dieciocho años con honores en Ingeniera genética…lleva los pasos de sus progenitores…pero Eren sabe que él es mejor…más listo…una mentecilla brillante en un bello envoltorio…belleza e inteligencia combinadas.

El rector de la universidad aprieta la mano blanca del azabache y lo felicita por sus logros cuando este baja del podio - porque él era que daría las palabras de despida para los graduados- pero Levi no le presta atención sus ojos se desvían buscando a _su_ Eren….entonces lo ve…está sentado en primera fila viéndolo con amor y orgullo…Levi sonríe por primera vez desde que inicio la ceremonia de graduación.

Eren puede tener cuarenta años pero no tiene nada que envidiarles a los pendejos de su generación…e incluso Levi puede apostar su vida que Eren es mejor que cualquiera, ni siquiera hay arrugas en su rostro o en otro lugar…sus ojos, su cabello, su piel y su cuerpo son como los de un Dios griego y es solo suyo así como su amor…porque Levi no comparte con nadie y no le importa que la gente murmure que por cuidarle Eren se quedara soltero.

Cuando la ceremonia termina y las graduados junto con sus familiares se dispersan….Levi con ese andar tan seguro que ha adquirido, la espalda recta y el rostro sereno se dirige hacia a su "papaíto" y es que delante del mundo tiene que fingir un trato "familiar" con Eren…porque todos ven al hombre maduro tutor de un muchacho que quedó huérfano en la adolescencia - una etapa que apenas está superando- el mundo no puede ver a dos amantes…se saludan cordiales y se pierden entre el gentillo para ir al auto de Eren…cuando llegan Levi se sube sobre las piernas del moreno para besarle con desespero…el sonido de un claxon los alerta y reaccionan un segundo después…se quedan viendo para soltarse a reír en el siguiente segundo – ¡Que se joda el mundo! – piensan ambos y retoman el beso.

El tiempo vuelve a correr...los días se vuelven semanas….las semanas meses…la vida que llevan ambos es tranquila, aún conservan costumbres de años pasados…Eren sigue llevando a pasear a Levi pero ahora solo los fines de semana…beben el té en la banca columpio del porche de la casona…Levi sigue saltándole a los brazos para besarle como despedida cuando Eren tiene que ir a las oficinas y se le sienta en las piernas durante las cenas…hacen el amor cuando les place, a veces frenéticos otras con una delicadeza como si se estuvieran reconociendo por primera vez.

En la corporación mientras Eren se encarga de todo lo comercial y ejecutivo, Levi se encarga de las investigaciones farmacológicas - genéticas, pero lo hace desde casa en el laboratorio que antes fue de su padre…es que a Levi no le gustan las multitudes y menos como a veces lo miran otros hombre y mujeres…y no quiere andar levantando revuelos por golpear a esas personas como algunas veces hizo cuando estaba en la universidad y es que también en su mente quedaron grabados los días de encierro, los golpes y el sometimiento de Erwin Smith, ha sido un fantasma que huye con la presencia de Eren…el castaño jamás le pregunto las cosas que él vivió durante aquel largo año de separación y Levi jamás hizo el intento de decírselo…él quería olvidar porque no estaba seguro de la profundidad de las cosas que le hicieron aquel par de cerdos rubios.

"Él me rompía el corazón al decirme que tú me desprecias por ser un mocoso descocado y flojo, pero Eren, tu sola ausencia me destrozaba la vida"

Los días corren y Levi siente unos ligeros malestares a los que no le presta atención…pero una tarde Eren lo encuentra retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se sujeta el estómago…su corazón se estruja en preocupación, lo toma entre sus brazos y lo lleva al único doctor que el confía…Armin Arleth…un amigo de la infancia…el hombre de ojos azules claros revisa de pies a cabeza al azabache y su rostro se contrae en una mueca de extrañeza cuando coloca el estetoscopio en el vientre del muchacho, sus ojos se elevan y se clavan en los verdes de Eren, no dice nada y deja que Levi se quede recostado en la camilla, le ha suministrado un calmante ligero que hace dormir al azabache y sale con Eren para luego encerrarse en su consultorio con el otro hombre.

\- **Eren siento que estoy fallando en mi profesión** \- declara – **pero estoy casi seguro que lo que escuche fue latidos…latidos de un embrión en el vientre de tu protegido.**

Los ojos de Eren se expanden de sorpresa…sabía que el experimento al que fue sometido su pequeño tenía como objetivo aquello, pero han pasado cuatro años desde entonces y Levi jamás había quedado encinta así que concluyo que solo por vía artificial podía quedar embarazado…pero ahora sabía que también podía suceder de manera "natural", sus facciones se relajan y la tensión en sus hombros desaparece.

\- **Ya veo** – suelta

\- **¿Ya veo? ¿Qué significa eso Eren?** – le interroga el blondo.

\- **Nada Armin…que tienes razón eso significa** – le dice sin más.

\- **¿Que estás diciendo?** – la mente de Armin esta revuelta – **Es un hombre Eren, los hombres no nos embarazamos.**

\- **Él si** – confiesa.

\- **Es tuyo verdad** –interroga el rubio y Eren cabecea en afirmación, Armin libera un suspiro – **Tráelo en dos semanas hay que darle seguimiento a su estado.**

Y entonces Eren sale del consultorio y se dirige a la habitación donde Levi está dormido, lo carga entre sus brazos para llevarlo de nuevo a la casona.

El tiempo no perdona y los meses hacen notar el estado de Levi…sus metro sesenta y su complexión delgada con un rostro que aún mantiene rasgos infantiles – adolescentes le brindan un aspecto hermoso y tierno ahora que esta embarazado, aunque el humor del azabache en ese estado es de mierda, porque refunfuña por casi todo…y más por la limpieza, obliga al castaño a mantener la casa reluciente alegando que cualquier bacteria puede dañar a su otro mocoso, lo levanta de madrugada con una patada en las costillas o la espalda porque se le antoja cada cosa…algunas bien raras y otras que parecen imposibles de conseguir por la época en que están, pero Eren jamás se queja, siempre le brinda una sonrisa y se muestra presto a cumplirle cualquier capricho.

A Eren le gusta ver a Levi en el pórtico de la casa esperándolo cuando llega de las oficinas, le gusta verlo francamente, inmensamente encinta, porque Levi con sus camisones holgados y sus pantaloncillos sigue pareciendo ese niño de doce años que él conoció, le gusta que cuando él se acerca hasta quedar a un palmo de su pequeño este se ponga de puntillas para besarle – porque ya no puede salir corriendo para estamparse contra él y enroscar sus piernas en sus caderas para besarle con anhelo –Eren ama todo de Levi.

Y el día del alumbramiento llega, fue todo un revuelo porque Eren y Levi son padres primerizos sin conocimiento e interés anterior en dicho tema…Armin se encargaría del parto pero en la casa porque es mejor así, nadie tiene que saber de la condición del menor porque Eren no quiere buitres detrás de su amado. Fue una cosa graciosa de ver, porque Levi le gritaba por el dolor un centenar de groserías al castaño en mas de doce idiomas – sorprendente pensó Armin – y Eren usaba una voz tan dulce para calmarlo que Armin casi se vuelve diabético. Levi tuvo parto natural y Eren se desmayo en el último momento.

 _*"Bajo el sol de medianoche los sueños tienden a ser de vivos colores"*_

Fue a medianoche que todo volvió a la calma cuando Eren sostuvo entre sus brazos a su primogénito, tenía el cabello castaño, las mejillas redondas y por el tono rosáceo que tenia la piel indicaba que la tendría tan blanca como Levi, era en verdad una bolita rosada muy bonita y por unos instantes al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos contemplando el rostro durmiente de Levi, Eren recordó a Erwin Smith, es cierto que lo había maldecido por lo que le hizo vivir a su pequeño pero ahora un pellizco de su corazón le agradecía porque ahora tenia una criatura que nació del amor entre su niño y él, además nunca nadie supo que el fue el asesino del rubio, su desaparición fue un escándalo pero por mas que investigaron nunca pudieron encontrarlo – porque el cuerpo había quedado en el laboratorio secreto de este y las llamas habían calcinado todo – lo único que pudieron expresar es que había sido una pasada de cuentas porque Erwin estaba relacionado con la mafia y eso libero a Eren de toda culpa.

Eren y Levi le pusieron el nombre de Leyren a su bolita…ya no eran una pareja, ahora eran una familia completa. El bebe era muy tranquilo casi no lloraba solo cuando tenia hambre o estaba sucio…por lo tanto Levi y Eren se acostumbraron pronto a su presencia, dormían los tres en la misma cama, el bebe en medio de los dos…la vida estaba bien entre todos sus altibajos.

Un día Eren se extraña al llegar a casa y no ver a Levi esperándolo en el pórtico, pero sonríe cuando entra y ve al muchachito azabache a pies descalzos vestido con una de sus camisas blancas que aun le quedan grandes y con un plumero sacudiendo los muebles mientras baila al ritmo de una música moderna es suave pero definitivamente moderna, Leyren esta sentadito en un sillón muy cómodo y silencioso – ya tiene un año – viendo con sus grandes ojos azul grisáceos a su padre moverse de aquí para allá rítmicamente, y Eren piensa que en verdad la diferencia de edad es notable porque sus épocas no concuerdan pero han encontrado un equilibrio y se llevan muy bien.

\- **Lev** – le llama cariñoso y el muchacho pega un respingo de susto arruga el entrecejo pero luego da dos grandes zancadas y se cuelga a su cuello buscando sus labios, el castaño lo recibe presto y se sonríen cuando se separan – **Me concedes bailar contigo** – le dice

\- **No seas pendejo que te arreo** – le regaña – **Esta música no es para bailar así**.

\- **Siempre se puede esposo mío** – le dice mientras baja el cuerpo de Levi para tomar una posición de vals pero entonces sus ojos se desvía a su hijo que los mira con ojos curiosos pero tranquilos, Eren se separa un instante del azabache para ir a cargar a su bella bolita, luego regresa con él sosteniéndole en su brazo izquierdo, extiende su mano derecho para que Levi se acerque y vuelven a quedar abrazados, Eren se empieza a mover y el mundo se detiene para los tres, allí bailando un vals imaginario al ritmo de una canción moderna, los tres se funden en una burbuja de paz y amor.

Han encontrado su rincón soñado…su mundo blanco y tranquilo.

Y pensar que todo empezó con una sonrisa coqueta y una sensación quemante de pasión desbordante, aunque las cosas no han cambiado mucho, porque Levi sigue siendo – solo con Eren – tan descarado e insinuante y Eren siempre se sigue quedando sin aliento con solo verlo andar con sus ropas holgadas y cortas de algodón. Siguen siendo en su interior un niño y adulto enamorados con pasión prematura.

" _Era Levi, sencillamente Levi, por la mañana, un cuerpecito blanco y delgado metido en ropas ligeras. Era Rivaille el niño prodigio de los Ackerman en la escuela. Era "Lev" el niño descarado que me seducía en todo momento. Era Levi Rivaille Ackerman el dueño de las poderosas corporaciones de investigación genética cuando firmaba. Pero en mis brazos era siempre mi amor…mi pequeño Levi"_

 _*"Es que fue amor a primera vista, a ultima vista, a cualquier vista"*_

Bien señoritas llegamos al final total de esta historia, y os espero haya gustado…que podría decir de ella hasta este punto…dejara una huella en mi…es cuando leí Lolita me dije "pues venga que quedaría bomba con esta parejita" y nació esto.

Además ya vieron tuvieron una bolita rosada pero fue hasta que nuestro Levicito tuvo dieciocho, porque en el caso del libro original Humbert y Lolita no quedan así y el bebe de lolita no es de Humbert…Bien bien…gracias por haber leído esta locura mía – Que Charly les regalo un Levi shota, un Levi panzón y un Eren tan enamorado –

Os adoro nenas y si algunas de ustedes quiere que le haga una historia – se la temática que sea – sobre esta parejita, estaré gustosa de complacerles.


End file.
